This relates generally to chalcogenide containing semiconductors, including phase change memories and ovonic threshold switches.
Chalcogenide containing semiconductors include a chalcogenide layer which is an alloy of various chalcogens. For example, the well known GST alloy is a composite of germanium, antimony, and tellurium. Many other alloys are known. In addition to alloys used in phase change memories, chalcogenide alloys are also used for ovonic threshold switches, the difference being that the chalcogenide layer in the ovonic threshold switch normally does not change phase.